


Wish to Be a Pleasure Slave

by Tlinda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Slave Tom Riddle, Slavery, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, consent of a masochist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlinda/pseuds/Tlinda
Summary: Tom wish to be a pleasure slave but he is past 30s, which is old for a human slave. A demon asks him if he want to take care of his babies! A new road awaits poor masochist Tom. So don't read if you don't want!A lot of (eventual) smut, turture and pain but Tom is consent..





	1. Selling

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write this and put it out of my system!  
> \- My first try in short chapter. How is it?  
> \- There is no tag for "slave tom riddle"? Come on, he is not that mighty :D  
> \- Sorry, but not sorry...

Tom really wishes to be a pleasure slave again, like good old days.

There were days where he was beautiful and desired. With his slim body, long legs and submissive posture, his hole was a sexual complement to any man’s dick. His eyelashes covered what was bright brown eyes with no hidden secret for his master. His sole purpose was to give pleasure and accept anything in return. However, it’s been years that no master looked at him sexually. He is around 35 now if he remembers right. And with so many kids and teenagers in the market, no sane master would look at him sexually anymore. Deep sigh.

He is in the market again. He has been for a few times already but this time was different. His previous master could not have sold him right away when he wished so; then he sold him into one of the slavery houses in the market. They are terrible places with old or disable slaves, dirty floors and almost no accommodation for slaves’ daily needs. Tom was not angry, he was alright. Deep down he knows he does not deserve better. He was old and useless. Although he still was beautiful with soft shiny brown eyes, dark brown curls and plush lips, he was old and useless based on the standards of his race’s slaves; the human slaves.

He sighs again and wishes again for a master to come and pick him up before tolerating punishment in the slave house if he stays unsold today, for the third time in this week. The pain of punishment was not his problem; he deserved it anyway, but the humiliation... oh the fucking humiliation would be too much for even him to tolerate.

A male approach him. He was tall, almost one and a half of Tom’s height. He has a long black nail with brown tip. The end of his tail has a different color and texture but Tom does not have enough time to find out about it. The man’s voice suddenly interrupted him:

“Do you like taking care of babies?”

It was odd. No potential buyer has ever asked a slave about his likes and dislikes. And usually no one asks a human male to take care of babies. It was a job for female ones. Who is he? Tom looks at him. His demonic horns are well settled on his messy black hairs. His eyes are bright green and his face is childish. Like he is around 17 or so. But Tom knows better to believe it. Demons can keep their appearances quite young for a long time; this demon might be hundreds of years old.

The slaver slapped Tom painfully in the ass and take him out of his train of thoughts. Tom winced slightly. A master is waiting for an answer patiently. Where were his manners? He answered quickly:

“Sir, I have not ever taken care of babies so far. But I promise, I will do my best.”

He said it desperately, almost pleading the demon to buy him. He is ready to do anything for a master n order to buy him. He really hates to come back to the damned slave house again.

The demon looks into his eyes scrutinizing. Tom shudders under his look; as well as the man can see inside his mind.

“I buy him.”

The demon says without averting his eyes from Tom’s ones. Tom is filled with happiness, fear and excitement at the same time. Then a sad tinkling takes his heart. He wished to be the pleasure slave to this attractive man but he knows it is not possible. Still, he could look at him and stealthy masturbate sometimes in his new home, imagining his long tail on his body and his bright eyes on his soul.  
 


	2. Initiation

After the formal buying process, it was time for Tom to go with his Master. His demon master looks at him and mentioned a corner besides his shoes. Tom realized immediately what he is supposed to do. He kneels gracefully and looks at his master submissively. He is a natural one as his trainer had told him several times during his training when he was a teenage:

“You do not have a bone of dominance in your body. I wish you found a caring strong master to take care of you and keep you long. If not, you will suffer a lot.”

And here he is at the suffering place, unwanted and uncertain about anything in his future. but then there is his new master. Better for him not to think too much and trust his master as he should do. As if his master hears him, he smiles down as he tugged the leash connected kneeling Tom’s collar to reassure him. Then a loud pop sound and they disappear. 

***

Tom feels nausea and also suffocated a bit. His weak body is laid on the ground. His master kneels besides him and caressed his slave’s hair tenderly. Oh fuck. His master was too kind for him to deserve. He tries his best to sit.

“I am sorry master.”

Master pushed his shoulders slightly to keep him lying down for a few moments.

“It is ok. It happens at the first times apparition. You will get used to it.”

Then he sits beside Tom while caressing his hair again. Tom closes his eyes to feel the bliss. But he is not here to be cherished when he did nothing to deserve it. So he gathers his strength and sit up. Master’s fingers leave his scalp they both stands up. Demon’s large hands tugs his leash and leads him towards an odd place, like a huge arena in the middle of nowhere. There are chairs as for viewers all around but they all are empty. The whole ground is empty, just him and Master.

Master leads him in the center when there was a small showground and a small bump as one man can sit on, and a bunch of straps. His master grace flows through him and the straps ensnare around his body and fix his body at the place it is. His whole body pinpricks with the feeling of the demon’s grace through his body for the first time. The bondage gives him the feeling of safety as always; it does not fail to do so this time. He moaned inaudibly.

“Here I am going to explain to you what I am asking you to do. I have breeders, from all races including human breeders. As you called them: women. One of my breeders passed away after giving birth and left my puppies. For some reasons, I think they may accept a male human as a caretaker better than a female one. Would you be this for me?”  
Harry paused and Tom answered wholeheartedly.

“Master, you do not need to ask me anything. I am already bound to do whatever you asked me.”

“Human, here is my world. And here, we do not force anyone to do anything. We demons just seduce; it is you humans who would accept or not. Now answer me boy.”

Tom shuddered at the pure dominance coming out of his Master’s voice. Oooh he feels aroused already in reflection to demon’s power over himself. Yes demons do not force but neither do they play fair. But Tom does not care at all. As long as he belonged to someone; he was eager to do anything for them. Specially for this caring handsome master with this strong personality. 

“I accept to do it for you, Master.”

“Good. Now the ownership ceremony begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would Tom receive next? Ooooh!


	3. Ceremony

Tom has no idea what his master’s saying but he readies himself for whatever coming toward him from this wonderful demon. That’s better. So he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, it is dark like the whole world is gone. He starts to panic then his master’s voice calms him: 

“Don’t panic. You are safe. I am here.” 

Being relieved, Tom relaxes his body and waits. He realizes that he cannot see, there is no noise even the sound of the wind, and no smelling. He gets that his master’s grace has deprived him from all his senses except touching: the pressure of ropes on his skin. If his master wishes it, so be it.

Tom suddenly feels something on his lips; something hard with points like… like scales. Could it be his master’s tale; he asks himself. Having been conditioned from his intense training as a pleasure slave, he opens his mouth unconsciously and let the appendage intrude his mouth without any resistance. He sucks it gently and then; a soft appendage came out from the tip of the tale; a softer one. So the hard scaled tail sheathes this soft tentacle. Too good to be true.

He moans and lets it go down his throat. It feels wonderful to be used like this again. His esophagus tightens around the tentacle and it becomes bigger and fills his mouth. He is doing his best to lick it with his tongue but it is simply too big for him. So he relaxed and let the hard big cock-like appendage conquers his throat and passes his almost non-existed gag reflex. It is painful after such a long time to pleasure someone and he is not used to it. Nevertheless, he accepts it enthusiastically. It is his master’s. His master considers him fit enough to enter his mouth though with his tail. Grateful Tom hollowed his cheeks to give more friction to it. His throat is pained and his tears leak out and goes through his ears. It’s been a while that he has kept his head in an angel to let the tail enter his throat more easily.

He moans impossibly through his tight throat and assaulted esophagus; he is content in s strange way. He could not breathe, his master’s tail fills his mouth, the scales caress his injured lips rhythmically and the hardened tentacle beats in his throat wonderfully. Suddenly the beating becomes stronger and the appendage is more rigid; a hot liquid was emptied deep in his throat and branded him.

Deprived of all his senses except touch, he feels the liquid flows in his stomach and fills his veins through his blood. His eyes are sore and his body feels limp but fixed; thanks to the straps keeping him in the place. He is semi-consciousness when he hears his Master’s groan in the dark. Tom is literally in heavens. Although he is painful and depleted, he is proud to make his master released himself inside him.

The demon says with the ceremonial flow in his dominant voice:

“Now human Tom Marvolo Riddle, you belong to Demon Harry James Potter, all by heart and soul and body. You will cherish me and accept whatever from me regarding our contract. I will keep you safe and take care of you. You will indefinitely submit to me and whoever I order.”

A hot shudder goes through his body. Such blissful words for his poor pathetic soul… but his body is not strong enough after all he had gone through. After hearing and understanding his master’s words wholeheartedly, he has but a moment to realize that he is fainting and submitting to the darkness completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Actually my life has been too busy to be able to keep a schedule for updating this. And it is going to be more hectic in coming weeks! I just promise to do my best. Hope it work out!


	4. Babies- introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for late update. My life has been hectic in a way during last weeks. For more explanations, kindly see the endnote.   
> By the way, I succeeded in making the timetable and plan it for 17 chapters :) I feel relieved a bit! [sigh...]

Tom wakes up slowly. His body is still painful from all physical and mental endeavors. He opens his eyes slowly and sees his master’s eyes as the first thing. Such a bliss. Those green eyes with a red aura are looking at him now. He tries to sit down.

“Don’t move, my boy. You need time to regain your strength.”

His master’s kinds words reverberate in his chest but what he is doing? He is supposed to come back to his duties as soon as possible. Collecting all his strength, he gets up to sit on his knees on the mattress. Well, it was not exactly a mattress but a soft carpet.

He is in a round room with mirror walls. All he can see around was the room’s confusing reflections; better not to look at. It is an average size room but walls are in an odd angle together; the room was like a octagon itself. It was filled with soft carpets and colorful fluffy pillows and cushions on the ground. It reminds Tom of a baby’s room but there was no bed or toy around. There is a chair in the room though. The chair is green and gold with sandalwood craving on the armrests; too much for a slave to use. Tom realizes that Master has sat on that chair. He gestures for Tom to come near. Tom crawls on hands and knees to reach his Master’s feet. He straights his back and sits on his heels with his head down, waiting for his master’s words. 

“Look at me, Tom. Here I am going to talk about your duties.”

Tom is lost in his masters’ eyes and waits for him to explain patiently. His master put his fingers inside his unruly hair and started to speak:

“Well, honestly I so not know well. This situation is a bit unknown to me and you are the first one to do this kind of duty.”

His master sighed deeply and continued.

“Well, among us demons, regeneration is very important. I have impregnate many breeders from different races easily however, I have the best results with human breeders or as you call them, females. I never have any problem by finding and seducing beautiful, soft and submissive breeders to carry my offspring.”

Tom knows it is exactly the way his master just described. No one can reject such a handsome and attractive young man, well, an eternally young demon.

“However, the breeders die… they chose to die after they realized they gave birth to demons. They use…”

He stopped suddenly; pain and confusion in his eyes. He looked younger suddenly, if possible with his perfect youth radiating from him.

“Well, it is not easy to explain it. By the way, the result is that my babies die, too. They cannot live long without their mother’s milk. I have tried other females from human race as nannies but the babies refuse to form any attachment. So I thought why not a male human who is not supposed to replace their birth mother. I was searching for an experienced human male slave who knows a little bit of the world. I chose you in the market.”

Harry paused and looked at Tom.

“Now I expect you to make my twins … alive. And I do not know how. I just know that human litters need being fed and being hugged. So I think my litters from human breeders would need them as well. Then your job would be easy: give them milk and keep them attached to your body. Understood?”

Tom nods.

“We are not sure if it is enough or not. By the way you have to try. Are you ready to do that?”

“I’ll do anything I can do master. Please let me start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this update. Here I am going to explain something to you.  
> As a reader, I do not like being hanged with late updates so I totally understand how you would feel. Then as a writer, I feel double bad for updating this story and my other story inconsistently. And bad news is that it may not change soon, I mean the erratic schedule of my life. Many things have been changed recently: my work, my house, even my family! And now I am backpacking in Africa; I am writing in hostels most of the time.  
> So I am asking you, how do you think? Do you think it is not okay? Or do you think I am overreacting? And if you have some experience in ways to be at least a bit more consistent writer of fanfics, would you share it with me? I am pretty new in writing fanfics and this is my second story while the first one is also unfinished. Thank you!


End file.
